Betrayal
by Auto The Frogster
Summary: The first chapter is actually the ending. I've been told it's pretty good. But.. Duo is dead. By the hands of Heero. ...Why?
1. Default Chapter

Duo Maxwell's cobalt eyes glittered madly. At that time and place, they held many emotions within their murky depths. The most dominant -- and one of the most uncommon emotions to overcome the boy's eyes -- were fear and a look of intense betrayal.

The teenager's eyes were wide, almost seeming to quiver. A heated flush arose to tinge his cheeks red, and he grasped the cold metal of his gun between hot and nervous fingers. A trickle of perspiration beaded its way down the back of his already sweaty neck. Time stood still. 

He brought up the weapon up to eye level, hands trembling and refusing to stop. The movement itself was fluid, graceful in a way, yet time seemed to grow sluggish. Duo could hear every breath he took, he could feel his heart pounding relentlessly in his ears. His own gun was finally cocked. 

But it was too late.

"Goodbye, Duo." The icy voice seemed to hold a pang of regret. Or maybe not.

He cocked back the hammer, pulling the trigger without any hesitation.

The braided boy's body fell to the floor limply, eyes no longer holding their terror. They were now nothing more than dull, glassy marbles. Red stained the concrete floor.

"Mission successful." 

The lonely echo of footsteps was the only sound to remain after the sharp crack of the gun and the limp thud of the body. 

~*

Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. I'm sorry, please don't flame me or anythin' like that.. Duo happens to be my favorite character. But I haven't written anything angsty in a long, long time... and this is going to be..

Peach!

Pwease review. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Or should I not? You decide....

~Auto-chan


	2. Beginnings

Author's notes and disclaimers: Okies, don't kill me for this. But I want to keep my readers in suspense. Thank you all that reviewed my prologue thingie! *Nodnod* You kept me writin'. ^_^ Ano... the suspense thing. I'm going to write _previous _to the death of our Shinigami by the hands of the Perfect Soldier. So I dunno if it's really suspenseful or not. Erghm... Enjoy? *Cackles*

....oh yeah, thankies Elly, for the images of (alive) dancing Duos! 

I own nothing... x.x

~* Betrayal

Chapter Two: Beginnings

Of course Duo Maxwell always took his missons seriously. As the self-proclaimed God of Death, it was his duty to protect the colonies, defending them with his every action. It was his job to make sure the smiles were returned to the citizens of the colonies' faces.

But one does become cocky.

He thought that the remaining enemy suits were gone. Dead. Buh-bye. He _thought._ And this is where it begins.

"Shinigami strikes again," Duo smirked after glancing over the silent green radar screen. Nothing, nada, zip. "OZ pigs." Chuckling, the braided boy flipped the radar and battle systems off with an elegant flick of the wrist. Nothing to it.

"Hey Quatre, Heero? Do you read? Trowa? Wufei? Whatta 'bout you guys?" he spoke lightly. "Mission accomplished, as Heero would say." Duo almost swore he heard crickets chirping the the background. "....guys?"

The youth heaved a heavy sigh, accepting the fact that the others were probably still engaged in battle and too busy to talk to him. 

"Man..." he muttered, deep blue eyes glancing out into the cold desolateness of space. "Too quiet out here for the likes of me." The murky depths gazing at the neverending blackness sooned roamed over to the L2 colony, his home. The home that this battle, one of the small, seemingly meaningless fights that made up the entire war, was about. 

"Duo! OZ MS heading your way...!" The Arabian's voice shattered Duo's train of thought. 

"OZ mobile suit!?" He bellowed without thinking, then jerking out of his slump and hastily turning on the battle and radar systems again.

"Yes," Quatre, from Sandrock, of course, spoke again, "he is headed in your general direction. Are you allri--" The blond's transmission was abruptly cut off, replaced by somewhat of an evil chuckle. 

"Goodbye."

"What!?" Duo shouted, honestly surprised. He jerked again, whirling Deathscythe around.

The opposing mobile suit seemed to grin. "Goodbye," came the voice over the intercom. The enemy raised his large beam gun, which was attached to the left arm of the Mobile Suit. The gun looked remarkably like Heero's own beam cannon, only not so.. colorful. 

"Kuso! KISAMA!" Duo cursed, but he knew he was too late as he lurched, violently jammed the controls of his Gundam to the left.

The OZ affiliate's laser rifle seemed to glow yellow as it gathered energy. Electricity almost crackled off of it, heat rising to a dangerous level. 

Amazingly, Deathscythe made it out unscathed. Duo's breathing evened as he watch the bright beam of dangerous energy fly past him

And blow straight into the colony.

~*

No, before you ask, this is NOT the reason Hee-chan killed Duo-chan...X.x I've got at least two or three more chapters to come... this one was mainly a teaser.... Gomen! An' remember... this takes place BEFORE Duo's death...

Hopefully, you figured that out.

Unless you thought Duo was flying around in his Gundam with a hole through his head.

*Continues to ramble*

Ja!

Oh yeah.. REVIEW if you want me to write!! I need.. uh.. people to inspire me!! ...yeah, that's it! ~.^

~Auto-chan

(Ignore the fact that there are more rambles than actually story in this.... I promise.. it will get better...!!)

__

ShinigamiKitten@yahoo.com 


	3. Conditions

Uh oh.. I smell flames adrift in the air.. *Cowers* Don't kill me for this... okies? ¬_¬

I own none of this...

But we can dream, eh?

One more thing!! Thankies again, Elly! I couldn't live without my dancing Duos with lipstick stains on their heads. ^_^

__

~*Betrayal, Chapter three: Conditions

Duo watched in horror. His breath was caught in his thoat, and he felt his chest tighten. The crackling, dangerous beam of energy... missed him.. 

But he was right in front of the colony...

And the beam didn't miss his home.

"No..." the gutteral moan that escaped his now dry lips would almost be considered an inhuman sound. "....no..." 

A dangerous look of hatred lit up in his eye as he turned to the offending mobile suit. "Die..."

~*

__

[Two hours later.]

Heero, standing a few feet away from a small mound of rubble, let calm eyes slowly roam over the extent of the damage on the colony cluster. "The outcome was not as destructful as it could have been. His laser cannon was not aimed at the colony. It was aimed to destroy Duo." His cold montone broke the silence of the air.

"I see," Trowa almost sighed in his own deadpan. "Where is Duo? I have not seen him since the commencement of the battle."

"Back at the base," Heero commented. "He seems to be shaken up from this experience. That is not acceptable."

"No, it is not." 'Shimatta...' the stoic young man cursed in his thoughts as he slowly walked over to the pile of debris. The breeze picked up fleetingly and slightly blew against his skin, and Trowa leaned down, more closely inspecting the rubble. "Shimatta," he repeated out loud, green eyes fixed on a cold, rubbery hand protruding slightly from under a bit of the junk. A pale, _dead_ hand.

"Let's go, Trowa," Heero spoke flatly from his position, now a few yards away. He turned, back facing Trowa. 

"Yes." The circus worker stood slowly, removing his gaze from the limb. 

__

[Unknown bar, somewhere on the section of the unharmed L2 colony.]

Duo slowly slinked into the bar, dark hat pulled over his eyes and hands jammed deeply into his pockets. A few eyes were raised to the youth entering, but most people didn't even care.

He slid over to one of the stools, next to the bar itself and sat down on the hard wooden circle of a seat. Drumming his fingers rather mercilessly onto the countertop, he slightly tilted his head up to glower at the bartender, who was taking a long drag on a cigarette. 

"Give me something hard," the teenager growled, voice thick and cold. 

"You sure you oughtta be drinkin', kid?"

"Just. Give. Me. The. Drink," he hissed, teeth clenched and fist curled into a tight ball. 

"Whatever." This was said with a sigh as the burly man attending the bar reluctantly stood, eyes trailing from the drink he began to mix back to Duo. "Guess I'm not even gonna ask for ID."

Which was met with a snarl.

"Guess not," he chuckled and pushed the drink forward. "You can't be... what? Fourteen? Fifteen? Heh. Some kind of trash in growin' up in the slums, huh?"

"Shut up." 

"Oh, you'll loosen up and talk. So what's your problem, kid? Can't be as bad as half of these idiots out here." 

__

[One hour later.]

Duo almost whimpered. "I... Some'in bad happened.. an' it was my fault!" he slurred, breaking his period of almost-silence since he entered the establishment. His eyes were misted over as he clutched a glass of half-full liquor like a two-year old would hold a rag doll. 

"I knew you'd talk," the bartender, who's name was yet unknown to Duo, nodded approvingly. "Your kind always does..." 'After a little urging,' he added, eyes flickering to the numerous empty glasses. 'Heh. Well, it's something to pass your time... these slum kids are always screwed up.'

The braided boy hiccuped, eyes still mostly hidden by a curtain of bangs and his dark hat. "I don' wanna talk..."

"How about another glass?" And he pushed another forward.

"....okay..." Duo heaved a sigh. 

Unnoticed by the pilot, a trim young man slid onto the stool next to him and nodded to the bartender. "The usual."

"Okay. Be right back, kid." He added, after throwing another glance to the boy, who was near drunken tears. 

Silence -- save for the raucous chattering and crashing noises eminating from the bar activity behind them -- ensued. The man returned, holding a glass full of amber colored liquid. He handed it to the newcomer. 

"So, you got another kid here?" He said, taking a light sip of his drink. "I don't know why you like listening to their pathetic life stories."

"You gonna listen' or not!?" Duo suddenly demanded from his seat, in which he had fallen halfway off. 

And then he began his story.

Maybe he should've taken notice of the OZ symbol on the newcomer's shoulder.

Or maybe he wouldn't have cared anymore.

~*

Oh, yuck... O.O My writing is going down the drain... Buh-bye! *Waves to it* So.. Eh.. *Scratches the back of her head* Thankies to the people who... actually... _want..._more.. but I dunno why.. Urgh..

Does anyone want to be a beta reader or whatever for this? I'd like it if someone would nitpick on it, 'cuz I'm prone to grammar errors.

......Don't hurt me.....

v~.^V

Peach!

~Auto-chan


End file.
